Rise and Rise Again
by geekyfiki
Summary: Link is Hyrule's Robin Hood. What will happen when he attempts to steal Zelda's crown? (Fluffy Zelink oneshot) (Rated T for language)


**This is super short and fluffy, but keep in mind it's a kind of AU where Link is like Hyrule's Robin Hood. Hopefully it'll make more sense. :P**

* * *

Link's footsteps are absolutely silent as he creeps around the grounds of the castle. His goal tonight is to retrieve the princess' crown. He smirks at the idea of stealing something precious from her. He isn't cruel. No, he believes _she_ is the cruel one. They've come across each other many times and know each other quite well, but the love-hate relationship is something they've had since they were children. Link would sneak into the gardens of the castle and Zelda would chase him out and call him a peasant. Even into adulthood, they loathe each other.

Link isn't just stealing her crown to be an ass (although it's an added bonus), but it's to sell to some foreign country for the money so he can give it to the poor. While Link's pastime _is_ pissing off the princess of Hyrule, he does have a soul. So as he's walking around the castle like a pro, he is thinking of the common good.

As he grew up tormenting Zelda, he knows his way around the castle surprisingly well. His feet immediately take him to the throne room, where the crown will be sitting. The guards outside are practically deaf and blind with the helmets they have to wear (not to mention it's the middle of the night, so they're probably asleep behind their armor), so it's easy for him to sneak past them with no casualties. He walks into the giant room, taking it all in. It's been years since he's been here, but it seems the same as it did ten years ago.

He tiptoes over to the princess' crown without making a sound. Just as he's about to pick up the sparkling diadem sitting atop the pedestal, he hears the door open.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" a voice rings out. Link slowly turns, crown hidden behind his back childishly. The princess stands a few yards away, slowly walking to him.

"I just came to visit you, Your Highness," he says, bowing deeply in mockery.

"In the middle of the night? In the throne room? You should have told the guards you were stopping by. Here, let me tell them myself—" she starts to cup her hands as though she's going to yell and send an army rushing upon Link. He grabs her hand.

"No!" The word comes out of his mouth before he knows it. Zelda sneers, drawing the sword at her hip.

"Fine. Then I'll kill you myself," she says. Link draws the Master Sword, smirking.

"Somehow I doubt you'll be able to kill the Hero of Time," he taunts. With that, they begin to fight. The two of them would make excellent dance partners with all the footwork they manage to do. The clanging of metal should have alerted the guards by now, if they weren't asleep. They're more play fighting than actually wanting to kill each other, though the hatred for Link is clear in Zelda's eyes. She's a good fighter, but he's beat her in experience, strength, and skill. However, she smoothly takes the crown from him.

"You won't be getting this back," Zelda says, dodging an attack. She steps back to dodge more attacks.

"You're running out of space to run, princess," Link teases. Sure enough, he's got her back against the wall. He knocks the sword out of her hand and sheathes his own sword, only to hold a dagger to her throat as if it's second nature. They're both breathing heavily, glaring at each other in the dim lighting. The moments pass by slowly, the two of them completely unharmed, but steaming with anger and hatred.

Link drops the dagger, and in one smooth move, wraps his arm tightly around her waist to pull her closer and leans in, kissing her. Surprised, Zelda doesn't move for a moment. He lets go, leaving her completely shocked. "See you later, princess," he whispers, taking a step back. With one hand, he holds the hookshot. It's just now that she realizes that he _stole the crown_ when he kissed her, and he's now holding it tightly in his other hand.

"Link!" she shrieks with anger. He hookshots to the window before she can grab him. The guards are beginning to rush in, just waking up from their naps.

"I guess you won't be getting this back." Without another word, the Hero of Time disappears into the shadows, leaving a _very_ pissed off princess in his wake.

* * *

 **pssst! Please favorite, review, and/or follow! It's what keeps me motivated. (;**


End file.
